


Banner's Banner

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Pepper is so done, Science Bros, drunk possibly high Tony, i think this is crack, possibly drunk Pepper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Darcy is learning how to deal with (read: not taze) Tony, Pepper just wants everyone to go to sleep, everyone else is out getting shawarma and Tony's waiting up for his Science Bro with an alcohol content bigger than most small countries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banner's Banner

“What is that?”

“'Tis a banner. A banner for Banner.”

“It's a green sheet, Tony.”

“Banner's banner.”

“Tony, you're drunk. Go home.”

“This is home.”

“Stop using logic, please.”

“But – logic."

“Logic is for sober Tony. This Tony …”

“Banner like Banner's banner?”

“Banner no here -what am I saying -”

“No, you're doing fine.”

“But – but – Science!”

“No, Tony. Bed.”

“But -”

“Don't make me get Pepper.”

...

“...Pepper?”

“Yes?”

“You just threatened to call yourself to deal with him.”

“It worked, didn't it?”

“Yeah, that's the bit that worries me. What was he drinking again? Cause if I could get my hands on some of that -”

“Azgardian moonshine.”

“Definitely black-market material then.”

“Darcy? Sleep. Now. Don't make me call Pepper.”


End file.
